1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plastic bottle caps of the snap-on type having tamper indicating means (e.g., a tear band), particularly for lightweight plastic milk bottles.
2. Description of Related Art
Caps of this type are well known in the art. They have circular top walls and generally cylindrical side walls. See for instance U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,446.
Foil seals for container necks are shown in such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,687 and the references cited therein.